I Want to Love You
by GloriousEscape
Summary: This is set on a planet...populated by mostly nekos, and humans It's a little bit silly, and hopefully, in the later chapters, it will become unbearably cute! Egoist and Terrorist pairings. Maybe our beloved rabbit will make an appearance? Might become an M rating later...if Hiroki can learn to love Nowaki...


**Yes, some of you may say this fanfic is ridiculous and a little unrealistic (well, the characters and dialogue is realistic, kinda, I think) due to the settings etc etc but…well, this is just what happens in my brain :P I hope you like it! **

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST! Okay, quick fill in: This is set in a planet called Nerte, where Nekos liv e. Human beings have maintained contact with this planet for a long time, and after many years, the two planets decided to unite. And share their two planets as one. Many humans came to Nerte, as it was far richer with supplies than Earth is. Think of it as a parallel universe perhaps? PARALELL UNIVERSE! Gotta love the sci-fi. Yeah, it's bad, BUT THERE IT IS! It's fanfic afterall, anything goes! (And no, I couldn't just have a neko inhabited earth, because this is way cuter….just imagine a planet populated by nekos! O.O) Perhaps it's because on Nerte, nekos evolved from proper wild cats? Like us…with apes. (If you believe in evolution).**

**I've always loved human/neko hybrids. They're so cute. So combining something as cute as Junjou Romantica, and nekos…well, I personally think it's a match made in heaven! I actually wrote this AGE ago, but I reread it and it was terrible. I guess writing skills can improve quite a bit in a year. **

**Anyway, this is mostly based on the egoist couple. But there will probably be some lovely Terrorist coupling ^^ And maybe our famous rabbit will make an appearance?**

**I wrote this chapter very quickly, really quickly actually. I often rush first chapters because I just want to get to the middle where all the juicy stuff happens….It's a flaw I really must overcome. **

**ANYWAY! Here we go….**

Hiroki sat hunched over the windowsill, staring grumpily outside, it was raining heavily. Today was human day, a day where nekos celebrated the arrival of the humans. The humans had been living on Nerte for many years. Nearly a whole generation had passed since their arrival, so they were no longer looked upon as aliens. Hiroki found it funny that humans were so quick to accept Nekos, yet they still had racial discrimination within their own species. This was one of the many reasons Hiroki has a peculiar distaste for humans.

Hiroki had never really liked the humans. Their similar appearances and occasionally charming looks and 'lovely' personalities helped them gain acceptance amongst nekos. It was their intelligence gained them a permanent residence on Nerte after many years of communication. There weren't many humans at first, a few thousand perhaps, of course there were a lot more now. Hiroki remembered his first real conversation with one, as Hiroki's neighbourhood only had neko residents when he was a child. It was a boy; he was young, around Hiroki's age.

"Why didn't you name your planet Neko-world? Or at least something to do with nekos? Nerte is rubbish." The boy had asked. Hiroki blinked at the boy a few times, trying to understand why someone would say something so stupid.

"Well, you come from somewhere called Earth. Why isn't Earth called Human-world?" Hiroki had replied irritably.

It wasn't the best first impression of a human. Hiroki had always thought humans to be clever, sophisticated beings, judging by their impressive entrance. But when they started attending school alongside the nekos, Hiroki soon thought otherwise. Playground bullies and canteen food fights taught Hiroki a lot about humans. Hiroki could make lists about human habits he was not fond of. Actually, he had. They were stored on his laptop, and adding to the list was a rather odd stress reliever.

There were other reasons he didn't much like humans…because of a human he once loved…still loved. Hiroki knew it was ridiculous to lump all humans together in a negative stereotype because of this one human. But thinking that it was a general human fault, a fault beyond his control, somehow made the pain of rejection easier to cope with. It wasn't Hiroki's fault that they didn't love him back; it was the human race's fault. Akihiko Usami was not to blame. And that's what Hiroki forced himself to believe.

Even so, Hiroki did have a few human friends, well, acquaintances. That was only because it made work easier. He worked as a literature professor at M university. Hiroki liked his job…maybe he wasn't so keen on his students. Hiroki then began to think about one particular student who often ticked him off and within no time he was silently raging to himself, his ears flat on his head and his long, thin tail batting from side to side. Suddenly, he was interrupted by a sudden hit to the back of his head.

"Hey!" Hiroki snapped, whirling around sharply.

Hiroki found himself face to face with the Takatsuki brat. Shinobu stood there, glaring angrily at Hiroki, his golden brown tail swishing from side to side. An umbrella was in his hand, evidently the offending weapon.

"What was that for?" Hiroki demanded.

Shinobu then thrust a blue raincoat under Hiroki's nose. "Let's go! It's human day!"

Hiroki sighed irritably and batted the raincoat away. "You go; I'm not going out there. The weather is hideous."

"Bu-but if you don't go though, I can't go!" Shinobu said crossly.

"What? Why?"

"Because Miyagi is mean!" Shinobu exclaimed.

"He certainly is, leaving a brat like you in my care," Hiroki muttered under his breath. Miyagi was supposed to be looking after the little neko. He was marrying Shinobu's older sister or something, and had ended up housing Shinobu for a while, or something. Hiroki didn't know everything. Miyagi was helping out with human day arrangements, so he needed Hiroki to briefly babysit him.

"_Just promise me neither of you will let Risako find out…" Miyagi had asked, his voice pleading. "She'll kill me if she knew I left Shinobu in care with, well, Kamijou. No offence, Kamijou. It's just she doesn't know you…" _

"This is why I dislike humans!" Hiroki declared. "That Miyagi was meant to look after you, and now look, I am!"

Shinobu cocked his head. "Well, I don't think his species affects his actions…"

"Shut up!" Hiroki snapped. "Goodness knows why your sister marrying that human idiot anyway." Hiroki grumbled.

"Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean…doesn't mean…Oh! Why did Miyagi have to leave me with you!" Shinobu cried.

Hiroki sighed. He didn't mean to generalize all humans. And he wasn't against human and neko marriage. Hiroki considered himself to be very open-minded when it came to love, especially considering his own sexual preferences, so human and neko marriage was acceptable in his mind. 'But that Miyagi pisses me off.'

"Don't talk about her and him," Shinobu said quietly, looking down

'Why's he so upset?' Hiroki thought grumpily. "I hardly said anything."

"Miyagi shouldn't marry her," the little neko murmured, sniffing.

Hiroki stared at the neko, not quite sure how to reply.

Shinobu's ears twitched violently, but then he jerked his head up, a determined glower in his grey eyes. "Let's go! Please!"

"No."

"But why? That's unfair!"

Hiroki pinched the bridge of his nose, and shut his eyes in frustration. The Takatsuki brat was beginning to get to him.

"Miyagi said I was to look after you. He never said anything about me taking you out for the day!"

"We don't have to stay for long!" Shinobu bargained. "It's only once a year! Please!" Shinobu was biting back the high pitched whine that begged to ride his voice. He didn't see Hiroki as a man that would be easily persuaded by a temper tantrum.

Hiroki frowned, and avoided eye contact with the brat, whose golden brown tail was now swishing rather hopefully. "Well…perhaps…oh, just get ready!" Hiroki snapped.

Hiroki followed Shinobu through the loose crowd of humans and nekos, his scowl so fierce, anyone near him automatically seemed to edge away. It seemed Shinobu was on a mission to investigate every stall the human day's festivities had to offer. It was hot and stuffy under the huge tent in which everyone was packed into, and Shinobu walked too fast. And the stalls were boring. And the ground was wet from the rain everyone had trudged in there. And everyone was too happy. And-and…well, Hiroki was just not enjoying himself.

Shinobu led the way, poring over the food stalls in particular. Even Hiroko had to admit, humans could do amazing things with food.

"Stop looking at the food! I'm not buying you anything else!" Hiroki snapped. Goodness knows why he agreed to buy Shinobu those strawberry filled rice cakes anyway.

"I'll buy myself some then!" Shinobu retorted.

Twelve stalls later, Hiroki was a walking volcano, approaching explosion time anytime soon. At the last stall, someone tried to paint his face with the national 'Nerte and Earth United' logo. Shaking his head in a rather lame attempt of escape, the lady had smeared a line of black paint across his face. Hiroki had tried to rub it off with a tissue, but it was still wet and had only become worse. So now, most of his face had a dark, black tinge to it.

"Hey, brat!" Hiroki called sharply. "We're leaving!"

But Shinobu was nowhere to be seen. Hiroki whirled around, searching frantically for the golden mop of hair, but Hiroki just couldn't see him.

"Just my luck, just my luck," Hiroki muttered. "He's probably gone to a food stall of a sort," Hiroki sighed. He looked at his watch, it was nearing two o'clock. "The brat did say something about the parade starting at two..." Hiroki mused. "When I see that kid I'm gonna destroy him."

The parade began, and Hiroki finished his quest to find Shinobu. The tight crowd of people made searching very difficult, and though a little above average neko height, Hiroki couldn't see very far. "I'll just wait for him here," Hiroki sighed. He walked grumpily to the side of the huge tent, near a flower stall. The parade was very loud, a huge ensemble of drums, whistles, cheering and marching. And all those bright colours….Hiroki closed his eyes and scowled deeply. After a couple of minutes, he returned his gaze the parade, his eyes searching for the runaway brat.

Hiroki couldn't see the golden hair anywhere…but he did see a flash of silver. Silver hair. Hiroki inhaled sharply, and squinted into the crowd.

"Was that him?" Hiroki muttered. "Oh great, if Akihiko shows up here this really will be the worst day…"

But it was a false alarm. Hiroki exhaled, relieved, it wasn't Akihiko. It was a rather similar looking man, now where near as good looking though. He lacked Akihiko's powerful demeanour, his strength and elegance. His figure wasn't as beautiful…his skin wasn't as….Hiroki stopped himself thinking about Akihiko. "Don't be stupid, self!" Hiroki mumbled.

But that was the thing. Hiroki just couldn't be his intelligent self when it came to Akihiko. Hiroki wiped his sticky palms discreetly on his trousers, embarrassed a simple flash of silver hair had caused his body to go into such frenzy. "What has that damn human done to me?" Hiroki whispered, a small ring of tears swimming over his eyes.

"Excuse me sir. Is everything alright?" A gentle voice asked. Somehow the calm quiet voice could be heard perfectly through the parades racket.

Hiroki turned his head and saw a human-er, man, standing a few feet away from him. The first thing Hiroki noticed about him was his kind, misty blue eyes. Then Hiroki noticed how very tall he was. Very tall, even for a human. Hiroki rapidly blinked his tears away, and glared at the man.

"Er, yes. I'm just waiting for someone," Hiroki replied.

"Oh I see. I thought I saw you searching for someone. Is it that young neko you were with earlier?"

"Yes, I think he went to watch the parade."

"Ah, I see. Why aren't you at the parade?"

"Because I didn't want to be here in the first place," Hiroki moodily grumbled.

Hiroki was surprised to see that his grumpy response had evoked a broad smile from the human.

"Well, can I stand with you?" The man suddenly asked.

Hiroki nodded before he could fully understand the question. Hiroki then frowned in spite of himself, and at the forwardness of the man.

"I run the flower stall, but I'm taking a break, since most people are watching the parade."

Hiroki nodded again, and stood on his tiptoes to see if he could see the caramel neko anywhere.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kusama Nowaki."

"Uh, nice to meet you. I'm Kamijou Hiroki."

Hiroki stood there awkwardly, whilst the giant smiled contentedly at him. 'What's this guy's problem?' Hiroki thought to himself. Nowaki continued to stare at Hiroki as though he were watching a fascinating movie.

"Can I help you?" Hiroki muttered after a short while.

"No, I just like looking at you. You have beautiful hair."

Hiroki bit back a splutter of surprise at the man's compliment, yet still an odd squeak escaped his lips. But he couldn't retain the heated, crimson blush at the boldness of Nowaki's words. 'How the hell do I reply to something like that?' Hiroki raged to himself. He didn't need to though. Nowaki ruffled the top of Hiroki's head ever so gently, avoiding Hiroki's sensitive ears.

'Just who the hell does this guy think he is?' Hiroki thought furiously. Hiroki wanted to duck sharply away, but he couldn't help but notice the curious familiarity of Nowaki's hands. They were large and tender, like Akihiko's. 'They're so warm.' Hiroki blinked himself out of his momentary trance and quickly edged away. "Stop that!" Hiroki snapped.

"You've got a black smear all over your face." Nowaki said simply, closing the gap Hiroki tried to make between them with one huge step.

"I wouldn't have if it weren't for you humans," Hiroki said impolitely. Hiroki started to sideways shuffle away again, to which Nowaki continued to follow him. Hiroki slowly began to increase his speed, and so did Nowaki. Neither of them realised how very odd this must have looked to anyone else.

"Would you please leave me alone?" Hiroki finally said, heavily scowling at the smiling giant.

"But I like you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki's scowl lifted briefly, but then sunk back into position. "Since when could you call me Hiro-san?" He cried angrily.

"Since it fits you perfectly! Don't you think?"

Hiroki went to open his mouth so he could grumpily retort 'No, I don't think so at all!' but he was interrupted by a hit to the back of the head. Hiroki whirled around to face a severe case of deja vu. The Takatsuki brat stood there, wearing the same angry glare as earlier that day, umbrella in hand.

"I nearly got lost!" Shinobu said angrily.

Hiroki betrayed his permanent frown and his jaw dropped, his eyes widening. The Takatsuki brat was more than he could handle. "What? You little…you little…why I'll…"

"Ah Hiro-san, he found you. Isn't that great?" Nowaki interrupted, resting a warm hand upon the nekos quaking shoulder.

"Yeah, it was hard to miss you two…doing that weird sideways shuffle thing," Shinobu said, casting a confused look at Hiroki. "Why were you even doing that?"

"It doesn't matter!" Hiroki snapped shrugging Nowaki's hand off aggressively. "Let's go!"

Hiroki grabbed the younger neko by the wrist and dragged him away.

"See you soon!" Nowaki called.

Hiroki looked over his shoulder and saw the giant, standing there, waving like a fool. A huge smile plastered onto his face. Hiroki nodded curtly, "Goodbye." Then Hiroki strode briskly away, making sure Shinobu was well clear of any stalls. He didn't want the brat to become distracted.

"Do you know that man?" Shinobu asked.

"What? No." Hiroki replied.

"He was very tall." Shinobu said.

Hiroki grunted in agreement. Then he tightened his grip on Shinobu's slim wrist. "Miyagi's going to hear about today!" He said.

"What? I didn't even do anything!" Shinobu said, tugging his wrist away.

"Yes you did..."

This argument went on till the two nekos had arrived back at Hiroki's apartment. And Hiroki was so engaged with the fight that he didn't even sense the misty blue eyes, following him all the way there.

Nowaki grinned at Hiroki, who was now trying (and failing) to tug the younger nekos umbrella away from him, as he kept hitting him with it.

**Haha, Nowaki does come across as pretty stalkerish in this. Though….he sort of is a bit of a stalker. It has to be said. I guess that's one of the MANY reasons we love him so. Ah. I hope you liked this! **

**Yeah, re-reading it, I can see that it's pretty…bad. But yes, hopefully it'll get better. My other fanfic (escorting fate) is a bit…meh. I don't know what to do with it! Especially after 'Don't Preach' wrote such a magnificent story about escorting. So maybe…if you guys gave that a read, you could give me a few possible scenarios I could play with by reviewing? ;) **

**Please review! It helps more than you think! **

**I NEED A BETA READER! :)**


End file.
